


Helping the Ache

by TuskedLioness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animalistic, Barbed Penis, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painful Sex, Raw Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cinder somewhat cares, emerald is horny for cinder cock no matter how much it hurts, grimm penis, light genital torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuskedLioness/pseuds/TuskedLioness
Summary: A consequence to having a Grimm part grafted onto Cinder is that she starts taking on animalistic qualities. Going into heat is one of them.





	Helping the Ache

The weirdest part about becoming Grimm, Cinder noticed, were the animal qualities she got as a result. She’d been lectured about it and she accepted it. It started with little things, such as growling defensively when someone touched her things, to being a little too uncouth when eating, to scratching and hissing when she was angry. She prepared for this and accepted it, but she had no idea that the…sexual natures…would be this _painful_.

“I know it’s difficult to be in heat, Cinder, but you must learn to control this side of you,” Salem lectured as Cinder moaned and buried her head beneath the pillows of her bed, gnawing at the fabrics while her rear was not-so-subtle raised in the air. Stench radiated from her nether regions, so strong and so distracting and erotic to other Grimm that Salem had confined Cinder to this bedroom. The Fall Maiden had to be protected, after all.

Cinder’s words left in a breathy moan. “I’m so hot, Salem. I can’t stand it…”

“You just have a couple days of being in this state and it will wear off.”

“A couple days?” she griped. It had been only an hour since she got into heat and it already felt like a century! "There has to be an antidote for this."

"There is not, unfortunately. Grafting Grimm parts onto people is a new practice and taming the side effects have yet to be discovered."

Cinder groaned again. Her panties were so drenched and her clit constantly twitched and pulsed, her pussy literally, absolutely aching horribly with desire. "I understand," she gritted, not really meaning it.

“Be as comfortable as you can as you wait it out. I have other things I must attend to, so I’ll leave you be.”

“Thank you, your grace.” Salem nodded and shut the door. Cinder groaned louder, and, now that she was in privacy, she yanked one of the many pillows off her king bed and placed it under her crotch. She rubbed her hips against it and whined, feeling herself grow wetter as her clit got stimulated.

Very long hours passed by, half of which were spent by Cinder fucking herself with her fingers or humping multiple objects, all of which got covered in the stains of her fluids. The other half were her sleeping after the orgasms, but those were short-lived as her rekindled arousal woke her up again. She moaned again in pain, desperation and frustration. How could she be doing this for hours and not feel even a drop of satisfaction?!

Her pussy was raw from the constant stimulation, her clit burning from rubbing against so many objects, but they both continued to throb. Cinder growled softly and slumped onto her back. Her hair was matted against her damp face from the “workout” and her throat was dry. She lay there to catch her breath.

Something knocked on the door and she shot up. “Cinder?” Emerald’s voice carefully said through the door. “I have lunch ready for you if you’re hungry. I also have more water.”

Cinder breathed out a sigh. She didn’t know if she wanted her subordinate to see her in such a state, but she could really use a distraction. “Come in,” she said.

The door clicked as the key unlocked it. Salem had permitted, at Cinder’s request, that only herself, Salem and Emerald were allowed in this room. Cinder would have allowed Mercury in as well, but she figured that it’d better if only women were allowed during a personal time like this.

Emerald stepped inside, holding a tray of food and placing it at Cinder’s side on the nightstand. “You can eat whenever you want, but Salem told me to tell you that it’s best to keep up your strength.” There was a blush on her face as she said it, her eyes also avoiding Cinder’s. There was no doubt that she could smell or even see the mess that Cinder was in right now.

Cinder said nothing as she picked up a carrot from the plate. She crunched on it, not really in the mood for talking from how her face burned and how her core ached. Emerald furrowed her brow.

“How is…it going, ma’am?” Emerald said. Her cheeks darkened even more. “I mean, about the heat.”

“Horrible,” Cinder simply gritted.

Emerald frowned. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Her cheeks darkened. "I-I mean-"

"Shut up." She took a long drink of water and slammed the glass down. "Can't you see how frustrated I am?"

Emerald stood up. "Sorry, ma'am. If you want me to leave-" Cinder grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Stay." She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled. Her grip tightened around Emerald's wrist, claws close to digging into the girl's flesh but not. "I want company."

Emerald gazed into Cinder’s eye. She nodded. “Of course.” She sat back down and Cinder let go. Cinder finished her meal and glass of water.

“Emerald…” Cinder began.

“Yes, Cinder?”

“You will always be loyal to me, won’t you?”

“Of course. I will never stop following you…not even after the end.”

Cinder ran a claw through her own, short, black hair. Her eye squinted shut as another wave of arousal shot through her. “Then help me. This ache…I need it to stop.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

 _Well that was fast._ Cinder didn’t even have time to think or wonder what Emerald would do next when she had shifted closer to Cinder on the bed, almost eagerly…too eagerly. “What should I do?” Emerald continued.

“Touch me.”

“Of course.” Emerald guided Cinder into her lap and Cinder instinctively spread her legs. Her hand ghosted down Cinder’s belly and slipped beneath the fabric of her dress. “Let me know if you get uncomfortable and I’ll-”

“Enough. Just touch me,” Cinder snarled.

Emerald did as she was told. Her hand slipped into Cinder’s core, eliciting immediate moans from Cinder’s throat as Emerald’s fingers started to work on her master. Cinder leaned into Emerald’s body and gasped.

It didn’t take long for Cinder to finish; to the point of embarrassment, even. She began fluttering hard around Emerald’s fingers as she barked and gasped, and then squirted all over Emerald’s hand. She breathed out a sigh and oozed in Emerald’s lap.

“How do you feel now?” Emerald asked as Cinder caught her breath.

“Again,” Cinder gritted. Emerald nodded and her sticky fingers glided back down to Cinder’s core, but Cinder clasped her human hand around Emerald’s arm. “No. Top me off.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Emerald left Cinder’s back and Cinder instead leaned into the pile of pillows. Emerald shifted to the other side of Cinder, laying on her belly in front of Cinder’s spread legs. She crawled forward, her rear tilted up, and she grabbed each of Cinder’s thighs before kissing her throbbing clit. She dutifully began to lick at Cinder’s cunt, licking up her essence and slathering it with saliva.

A pleasurable growl rumbled out Cinder’s throat, her claws digging into and piercing the bed’s luxurious comforter. She huffed and moaned in encouragement and leaned forward, gripping onto Emerald’s head of green hair with her human hand.

Emerald took this gesture as a sign to keep going. Her tongue lapped at Cinder’s cunt with increased vigor. Cinder moaned harder…but then stopped, hands digging harder into her subordinate’s hair.

“Enough,” Cinder said.

Emerald pulled away from Cinder’s cunt, her face a mess of Cinder’s fluids. Gods, it was so hot. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“You continue to lick my cunt but you barely pay the rest of me attention.”

“Where do you want me to pay attention, ma’am?”

“The clit.” For some mysterious reason, it was the part of her that desired the most stimulation, especially now, when it was throbbing more painfully than ever. Emerald nodded and returned to eating her out, this time tonguing the clit. She brought her lips over it and suckled it. Cinder shuddered and threw her head back, letting out a long whine.

“Th-that’s it! That’s perfect! Keep going!” Cinder said between her gasps. Emerald both suckled and darted at it with her tongue. Cinder could have sworn that she saw Emerald’s hand slip into her own pants. She looked up into Cinder’s eye with her own wide, pleased red ones as Cinder felt herself getting pushed closer to the edge. Cinder closed her eye and the last thing she expected was for Emerald to pull away.

“Um…ma’am-” Emerald began shakily.

“Why did you stop?”

Emerald didn’t need to explain it. When Cinder looked down, she saw a large cock bouncing in the clit’s place. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was. It wasn’t human- it was fat at the base, was jet back and had white spikes.

“It’s Grimm. Did you…know about this?” Emerald said. Cinder shook her head.

“No." She could have sworn Emerald used her semblance for Cinder to see such a thing, but she knew that Emerald wasn’t allowed to and would never do such a thing.

“Do you still want me to continue?”

Cinder’s eye widened. She looked at her with a look of disbelief. “Do you actually mean it?”

Emerald’s cheeks darkened but she nodded. “I want to make you feel better, so yes.”

“Keep going.”

Emerald was about to place her lips around the head when Cinder snapped her fingers- a habit she still had from when she lost her voice. “Wait,” Cinder said.

“Yes?” Emerald asked.

“I want to go inside you.”

Emerald’s eyebrows rose. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, a tinge of eagerness in her voice that she failed to suppress. Emerald pulled away and hiked her pants off. Cinder caught a glimpse of the inside of Emerald’s panties as they stripped away, the fabric shimmering with moisture along with the inside of Emerald’s thighs. She returned to the bed and lay on her belly, raising her rear up. Her cunt glistened and dripped.

“Perfect,” Cinder said. She crawled forward. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Cinder pinned herself above Emerald. She allowed her finger to ghost over Emerald’s cunt for a moment, to see just how wet it was before entering. It was just as wet as it looked- absolutely soaked. Cinder pulled a finger away and licked the essence off.

“I’m ready, Cinder,” Emerald said from below, in a tone so needy that it could be translated to _“just fuck me already”_ , but Emerald knew better than to demand things from her leader.

Cinder slipped inside Emerald’s cunt. She grabbed onto each of Emerald’s wrists as she began to pump her. Emerald shuddered and released an alarmed, pained cry. Cinder stopped and pulled out. Emerald let out a shuddery breath and slumped, when Cinder could have sworn her eyes glistened with tears.

“Emerald?” Cinder couldn’t help but ask.

“Sorry…it’s just…it’s those spikes, I’m pretty sure,” Emerald said. Cinder looked down to see her cock slightly coated in blood. Blood leaked down Emerald’s legs. Cinder pulled away. Sure, she may have got off to pain before, but doing this to her own disciple seemed too much.

“It may be preferable to stop,” Cinder told her. To her surprise, Emerald shook her head.

“No. I want you to keep going. It just took me off guard. If you want to, please keep going!”

Cinder grunted, but did as Emerald wanted…and what she herself wanted. She slid her cock into Emerald for a second time and started to pump. Emerald moaned and breathed heavily, both in what sounded like pain and pleasure. Cinder tried to be gentle, but Emerald began thrusting herself against her.

“Harder,” Emerald breathed. “I mean- if you want to, ma’am.”

Cinder smirked. Her hands gripped tighter around Emerald’s wrists as she started pounding into Emerald now. Emerald howled and wailed and cried, tears leaking down her face. Cinder would have taken that as cue to stop, save for the praise escaping Emerald’s lips. “YES! YES! HARDER!” she cried. Each time she screamed, even when Cinder thought she couldn’t go harder, she managed to do exactly that, thrusting everything in save for the fat base of her cock.

The two breathed heavily together, breath going faster; Cinder slapping continuously into Emerald’s cunt with each growing second. Cinder leaned into Emerald now and growled in her neck as Emerald’s huffing tickled her ear.

“F-fuck!” Emerald cried. Cinder couldn’t take it anymore. She had to go completely inside her.

She made one last, aggressive slap that practically shoved Emerald’s body. Cinder had to hold onto her to keep her from moving. The cock thrusted entirely into Emerald’s cunt, which squeezed so pleasurably around it.

The pressure in Cinder’s cock built up instantly without any point of going back. She growled and moaned into Emerald’s neck as her cock pulsed and then, suddenly, her load burst out and filled whatever space was left inside of Emerald. Emerald clenched hard around the throbbing, unloading cock, Emerald barking and gasping heavier than she had before.

They continued convulsing together until finally, they both stopped and Emerald sagged into the bedding. Cinder yanked her cock out in a crude pop, followed by massive amounts of cum and blood that leaked out of Emerald’s raw pussy.

Cinder took a couple deep breaths and stretched. She lay down beside Emerald, who was still trying to get herself together. Cinder used her human arm to pull her close. “You did a wonderful job, Emerald,” she purred with her pleased smirk.

“I’m…glad…” Emerald said between exhausted huffs. Cinder purred and pulled her closer, nuzzling into the nape of her subordinate’s neck. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful. The ache is gone all thanks to you.” She traced a finger along the curve of Emerald’s jaw, making Emerald’s cheeks darken cutely.

“I’m glad,” Emerald said again. A small smiled pulled her lips until it vanish as she cringed.

“You seem to be in pain,” Cinder said.

“Maybe I am a little.” She closed her eyes. “But I just want to rest right now…I mean, if you’re okay with-”

Cinder yawned. “I am too. Let’s rest first and then we'll get us cleaned up.”

Emerald smiled. “Thanks, Cinder.” Cinder clutched onto her as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
